Terminal 7
Terminal 7 is a physiological Steam-only game developed in one year in the Source engine by Nooke and based on the Vinesauce meme of the same name. Note that looking up the meme may spoil the game, so it is recommended you don't do so if you haven't played the game yet. Setting In reality, Terminal 7 takes place in three locations; the BM Penitentiary and the sewers underneath the facility, located somewhere around Northeastern America, the carnival and subway somewhere in New York, a section of Brooklyn, your brother's apartment in Brooklyn, and a certain, familiar shack in Vermont. To Luigi's mind though, he's still convinced he's in the Mario world, that he was just captured by Bowser and needs to return to the Mushroom Kingdom, and to the castle. Slowly throughout the game though, you both realize this isn't true. Installation While installation for Terminal 7 isn't difficult, it may be for those who have never installed a Half-Life 2 mod on Steam before. To install Terminal 7, you need to have a Steam account, have downloaded the Steam platform which you log in to with your account, have bought Half-Life 2, and have downloaded the Source 2013 SDK. Once you have all of these, download Terminal 7 from ModDB, go to \Steam\steamapps\sourcemods\ - If the folder doesn't exist, create it - and once Terminal 7 has downloaded, open the .rar and drag the file inside, t7, into the sourcemods folder. Once you have all those done, exit Steam if you have it open, log back in, and it should be installed. Development The game was developed in Source in one year by the Vinesauce community member Nooke, who messaged Vinny in the middle of the games development. The response Vinny gave encouraged Nooke to finish the mod. The game is highly inspired by the controversial video games Postal by Running With Scissors and Manhunt by Rockstar Games. The game soundtrack comes from Super Mario 64 by Nintendo, Darkest Dungeon by Red Hook Studios, the PSP game Crush by Zoë Mode, and the previously mentioned Postal and Manhunt. While some of the music is well known, some choices - namely Crush - were chosen for obscurity. This includes some of the tracks used for Postal and Manhunt, which people have pointed out they couldn't recognize at first, but remembered instantly when they saw Postal and Manhunt in the credits. Along with this, other tracks used include I Have A Plan To Put An End To All of This from Krister Linder, When the Lights Went Out by Whitey, They're Gonna Take My Thumbs by Holy Fuck, and The Cypress Watcher by Arktau Eos, with the track playing on the radio being El Mañana from the Gorillaz. An early choice for the track playing on the radio was Demons by Imagine Dragons. An AMA on the Vinesauce Reddit acts as a sort of "developer commentary" on the game, with Nooke providing insight in to how he developed the game and the design choices he went with. Reception Although some criticize some minor details in the the game, namely the lack of variation in the design of the city level, "effectively making it a maze," the game is considered to be one of the best mods by many, with people praising its varied soundtrack, the atmosphere developed throughout the game, the different gameplay segments, and the way it slowly reveals the truth of what's transpiring. Category:Terminal 7